deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Catwoman Vs Rouge
[ ] Intro Wiz: thiefs.. they are tricky and do anything to get what they want to get Boomstick : especially when their sexy like Catwoman the feline fatale Wiz: and Rouge the bat Sega's treasure hunter he's boomstick and im wiz and it's our job to see who would win a death battle Catwoman Wiz: There are many versions of Selena Kyle origins so let's just say she thought it would be better for herself to become a cat burglar and donig the name Catwoman Boomstick: she used to play hard to get with Batman so she gave up her ways to be a hero. A anti hero? ... Doesn't matter what she is Batman is one lucky guy wish all I was lucky and wasn't married to a witch Wiz: you know your ex wife watch the show right ? Boomstick: uhhh.. wiz I realized I have to go somewhere. After the show Wiz: anyways she has her bolas that can tie a enemy when she throw it with accuracy and has her trusty whip that she uses often Boomstick: that brings me flashbacks. You don't wanna know Wiz:... *Sighs* Boomstick :, and don't forget this kitty has claws and very sharp and a master of acrobats and martial arts and very agile and could even beat the goddamn Batman! Wiz: yes and fought off tahlia ahla ghul and manage to fight while in a wheelchair Bd dodged a missles which can go REALLY fast so thanks to her cat like speed Boomstick: i can be quick too Wi:z umm.. Boomstick launch a beer can with a cannon and runs to catch it but crashes hard * Wiz: anyways she may be very quick and skilled fighter she still human and can still get hurt or get herself skilled Boomstick appears by*: but she still can kick ass cause of DC best comic book characters Wiz: or else this cat will get your tongue Boomstick: like my ex wife Catwoman: I'll go where I wanna go, take what I want and never ever look back Rouge the bat Wiz: a thief but also a spy for the government was named rouge the bat Boomstick:, yeah there's nothing much about her past origins well that what she is a enigma but she's part of team dark and pretty much of a ally to the blue blur Wiz:, she has strength that surprisingly rivals knuckles buy her strength is her lower body Boomstick: she must got one powerful ass. Wiz: no.. I mean her legs which she has incredible kicking power she could knock people guard and can break boulders and even slice metal Boomstick: damn she sure doesn't skip leg day Wiz: It must take a ton of force to meaning her kicks are very dangerous she also uses special weapons like the dummy ring ball that can paralyze a opponent and heart bombs Boomstick: she has impressive feats like surviving hits for m knuckles who's pretty much a powerhouse abd tricked Dr eggman and shadow thinking she would help and wiZ I got a question Wiz: yes boomstick? Boomstick : why does she have a attire that makes her to show? It thought this was a kids game Wiz: I don't know maybe Sega was thinking eh.. dirty that day Boomstick : must be furries and sure Sally didn't wear anything in the old Sonic tv show but she didn't have tits.. Wiz: we should move on it would be better that way .. Boomstick: yeah she can fly really fast but not as fast as Sonic Wiz: and has quick speed and survive attacks from mephiles but she can be overconfident Boomstick: yeah she's stubborn and is obsessed with jewels which she only focus on.. heh I got a diamond in my pants Wiz:* facepalms * enough with These dirty jokes boomstick no one with they are funny Boomstick;, only to you wiz but anyways she's pretty much of q cold calculate bitch in one game and could care less about her fall n team mate Wiz: but she can still fight with her tricky ways Boomstick: she may look sexy and all that but she's a bat you don't want to mess with or meet in a dark alley Rouge: I'm rouge the bat but you can call me Rouge Pre fight Wiz: alright let's settle this debate once and for all Boomstick: it's time for a death battle!!!! Fight! -some where at South island A familiar bat was flying along to get a chaos emerald and proceed to take it it was Rouge the bat Rouge: ooo nice and shiny Before she could get it another thief was there and they stare at each other it was Catwoman Catwoman: well.. a bat.. surprising Rouge: I was here first furball CW wasn't amused and replied" watch your tongue or this Kitty cut it off and those look better on mee Rouge:, not over my dead body Fight! They both leap at each other and Catwoman scratch Rouge multiple times and Rouge tried to kick Catwoman but dodged them and threw her ballop but Rouge dodged it abd kick Catwoman and she was hit hard on the ground Catwoman: that's it I'm pissed Catwoman hitted Rouge with her whip and pulled her to her and kick hwr multiple times and now they punch each other Rouge flew and drop her bombs onto Catwoman but Catwoman kept running away from them and backflipped on rouge and claw hee face and left a huge scar on her face and Rouge was staggy Catwoman:: awwe you hurt? Good Catwoman: leaps at rouge but rouge drop a bomb and it stunned her and Rouge flew and grabbed Catwoman and drop her on a Rock with force and Catwoman tried to fight back groggy swiping but rouge tripped her by making q mini quake with her kick and she jumped and kicked Catwoman head straight to the ground and her head exploded ane thw blood spilled like a water fountain on the green grass now red around her ane Rouge flew off with a chaos emerald Rouge: can't take what meant to be mine Ko Results Boomstick: holy shit that was brutal Wiz: this was close Catwoman was quick and agile but Rouge has strength surpassed Catwoman Boomstick: yeah sure Catwoman can beat batmab one of the best fighter but rouge could rival knuckles strength and Rouge can freaking create mini quakes with her incredible legs Catwoman is only human like I said before so Rouge could handle Catwoman *said wiz* Boomstick: it was a utter catastrophic Lost for Catwoman while Rouge was able to steal the victory Wiz: the winner is Rouge the bat Next time on death battle Avengers assemble Vs *Some one appears with a sword cutting enemies* Captain America vs Raiden Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Sonic vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant